


The more I look, the more I find

by claveldelaire



Series: Stucky/Evanstan [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: AU.Diré “¿te casas conmigo?” y te juro que es lo que siento.





	The more I look, the more I find

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The more I look, the more I find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356212) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire). 



> ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic "original" en español de esta pareja. Pongo original entre comillas porque en realidad es una adaptación a Evanstan de un fic que escribí para otro fandom.  
> Espero que les guste.  
> Kudos y comentarios siempre son más que bienvenidos.

C -  _“Estás disponible hoy a la noche?”_

S -  _“Solo si te casas conmigo .x”_

C -  _“Ok. A las nueve en casa :)”_

_\---_

C -  _“Nos vamos juntos hoy?”_

S -  _“Solo si te casas conmigo .x”_

C -  _“Ok, búscame cuando te quieras ir.”_

_\---_

C -  _“Te necesito en mi cama ahora.”_

S -  _“Solo si después te casas conmigo .x”_

C -  _“Si estás en mi cama en menos de media hora, sí.”_

S -  _“Hecho :D”_

_\---_

Chris repasó sus últimas conversaciones con Sebastian, eran todas iguales en esencia.

\---

Eran mejores amigos desde la primaria. Al principio eran solo ellos dos pero a medida que crecieron, el círculo de amistad se fue agrandando aunque ellos seguían siendo los más cercanos.

Tres años atrás, durante un campamento, borrachos, habían acabado teniendo sexo en la carpa. Las cosas solo fueron incómodas por un tiempo entre los dos pero todo volvió a la normalidad. Incluso, después de unas semanas, bromeaban al respecto, tanto, que en otra ocasión, de nuevo borrachos, Sebastian le preguntó a Chris qué se sentía hacérselo a un hombre y Chris le respondió:

—Y si quieres saber, ¿por qué no pruebas?

Fue así que tuvieron sexo una segunda vez en casa de Chris. La situación siguió con ellos acostándose una vez cada muchos meses, siempre ebrios y al otro día haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado.

\---

Menos de un año atrás, se había dado la ocasión de tener sexo sin haber tomado alcohol y decidieron que eso sería un hecho a partir de esa noche: el alcohol no sería un requisito obligatorio si querían tener sexo. Fue así que se auto-denominaron “amigos con derechos”.

Después de un par de meses, sus amigos lo figuraron y se burlaron de ellos, diciendo que esas cosas nunca acababan bien: o se peleaban y dejaban de ser amigos; o aún peor, se terminaban enamorando.

Lo hablaron y decidieron que cada uno podría salir con quien quisiera siempre y cuando usaran protección, ellos seguían siendo amigos, y seguían teniendo derechos. Lo que era lo mismo que ellos yéndose juntos de todos los lugares que frecuentaban porque parecía que ninguno podía o quería encontrar a nadie más.

Era raro que pasaran más de ocho días sin tener sexo, a veces incluso se juntaban especialmente para eso, sin haber organizado nada con sus amigos antes.

\---

Dos meses atrás, Sebastian había comenzado a pedirle que se casaran cada vez que Chris mencionaba que deberían tener sexo. Chris, que deliberadamente estaba comenzando a rechazar chicos cada vez que iban al club para poder acabar la noche en la cama de Sebastian, se había puesto nervioso al principio y lo único que se le ocurrió para ir llevando la situación, fue seguirle la corriente.

Sebastian había sido un romántico perdido toda su vida, Chris siempre le tomaba el pelo por eso. Siempre hablaba sobre cómo creía que el amor para toda la vida existía y sobre cómo él quería casarse y formar una familia. Chris era más escéptico, no era que no creyera en el amor pero el tema del matrimonio lo traía sin cuidado porque, luego de que su madre pasara por dos divorcios, dejó de creer en su efectividad como unión para toda la vida. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía juzgar a Sebastian por pensar así.

Así que ahora Sebastian le pedía que se casaran cada vez que Chris le pedía para tener sexo y Chris le decía que sí, con total seriedad. Luego del sexo, ninguno de los dos volvía a mencionar nada hasta la vez siguiente. La cual probablemente fuera al otro día o ese mismo día en la tarde. Resulta que fuera del horario que estaban en clase o trabajando, estaban siempre juntos, en la casa de cualquiera de los dos.

\---

La noche anterior, sin embargo, las cosas habían ido diferente, estaban en la casa de Chris, con las piernas todavía enredadas mientras Chris encendía un cigarro, cuando Sebastian le besó la mejilla y le dijo:

—¿Sabes que hablo en serio cuando te pido que te cases conmigo, no?

Chris solo se había atorado un poco con el humo y había dicho:

—Claro que lo sé, solo que aún no junto el dinero para comprar el anillo que te mereces —y le había sacado la lengua.

Sebastian le apretó un pezón y volvió a besarle la mejilla.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —dijo pero Chris la pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y Sebastian entendió que debía quedarse.

Esa conversación lo había tenido pensando un buen rato hasta que al fin había logrado dormirse. En la mañana, Sebastian lo despertó con  _hot cakes_  y té de vainilla, su favorito y se fue en seguida del desayuno.

\---

Ciertamente, Chris había tenido una conversación con Anthony una semana atrás, y le había llamado la atención la seriedad con la que le había hablado. Anthony siempre se estaba riendo y consideraba muchas cosas como poco importantes para tomarlas en serio.

Anthony le había dicho que los veía demasiado involucrados el uno con el otro para solo ser una relación de amigos con beneficios; que a Sebastian lo notaba muy metido con Chris y que era el único tema de conversación que tenía.

\---

El avance del mes anterior por parte de Sebastian, había sido que le mencionaba el hecho de que no estaba bromeando al menos tres veces a la semana. El avance de Chris, llegó una semana después, en forma de besos profundos y caricias en el pelo cada vez que Sebastian traía el tema a colación en la cama.

\---

Una semana atrás cuando estaban enredados bajo los cobertores color azul oscuro de la cama de Chris, y Sebastian le había dicho que no era broma lo del casamiento, Chris lo había besado y al separarse un poco le había dicho:

—Yo tampoco bromeaba cuando te dije que aún no juntaba el dinero para comprarte el anillo que merecías —y luego de eso, había proseguido a sacar una pequeña caja negra del cajón de su mesita.

Apoyándose sobre su codo derecho, y abriéndola, le dijo:

—Sebastian, acepto, me quiero casar contigo.

\---

Finalmente, hoy era el día en que le dirían a sus amigos que habían tenido razón, que eso de ser amigos con beneficios no funcionaría por mucho tiempo y que a ellos, les había pasado lo peor que habían predicho; se habían enamorado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que obviamente van a dejar.  
> Pueden encontrarme en tumblr como [claveldelaire](http://claveldelaire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
